


Kiss the boy

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: Madara has realized there is one moment when he and Tobirama go along well enough : when Tobirama starts to talk about jutsu theory.





	Kiss the boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raendown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/gifts).



> Prompted on Tumblr by Raendown
> 
> Here it is ! Couldn't not with the title :p

There were many things Madara hated about Tobirama Senju. He was arrogant, selfish, cocky, cold. He disregarded the Uchihas for no reason, seeing how they had accepted the peace and there had been no incident since they settled together for what was to become their village, when the buildings and the houses would be all ready. If anything, Madara should be the one keeping his distances, he should be the one being careful, seeing how Tobirama all but injured Izuna badly enough that they had needed Hashirama’s healing power to keep him alive. To this day, Izuna still couldn’t rise from his bed on his own and needed a nurse to help him around the house. Not that he liked his own position but the pain often reminded him of his situation. He was thankful he was alive, of course. Madara was as well.

But Madara made efforts. Because the peace was worth it. Even if it meant spending time with Tobirama. It wasn’t something he was forced to do, he could avoid Tobirama easily enough, it was rare when they were forced to work together for now, as their role mostly remained around their respective clan, to keep the peace running and avoid incident.

There was one thing Madara loved about that man, though. It was how knowledgeable he was. And what a great teacher he was.

Today was one of these days. When Madara was patient enough to sit with Tobirama, in Tobirama’s home and listen to him explain how this or that technique worked. Jutsu theory seemed to be one of Tobirama’s favorite subject, a trait they shared even if Madara never imagined he had anything in common with the Senju and it was the second time they found themselves sitting at the same table, discussing that subject. It happened by chance, the first time, as Tobirama had dropped a roll on his way to his home and Madara had been kind enough to pick it up for him, while Tobirama had had his arms full. He had read its title and had been intrigued. Tobirama spent the next few hours talking about it.

“I’ve been working on that technique we spoke about, the other day,” Tobirama was muttering in his usual half annoyed tone, today, leaning on his elbow as he was sipping at his cup of tea on between sentences. “The one with the clones but it seems they aren’t stable enough yet to have some consistency.”

Madara emitted a non-committal groan. Tobirama had been trying to created a new clone jutsu lately, one that would be more powerful than the ones they already used. It appeared, though, ever since his first tries, that the user would need a good amount of chakra to use it, hence forbidding most shinobi to ever try it. It would be reserved to the elite in their ranks and Madara himself was quite interested with it. If it was up to what Tobirama had been talking about, that was.

“Maybe if I used some sort of a seal ?” Tobirama was continuing his muttering, half lost in thoughts, half not aware of his presence. “Mito could probably help, she’s good with seals.”

Ah yes, Mito Uzumaki. Madara had heard that name before, the woman was hard to miss with her radiant red hair but they never interacted. She always seemed quite more interested with Hashirama. Madara was quite fine with that and he couldn’t say he didn’t snicker when he saw the fear in Hashirama’s eyes, everytime the two of them were together. He liked her. It was obvious enough.

“What do you think?”

The direct question snapped Madara out of his thoughts, he focused on Tobirama again, sipped at his cup of tea.

“Seals are annoying,” he stated, bored. “Are you sure you pushed enough chakra into the technique ?”

“More chakra would be too much chakra,” Tobirama answered, rolling his eyes but he pinched his lips as well. “Unless it does need more chakra.”

“I’ll make more tea,” Madara eventually told the Senju, grabbing the teapot and heading for the kitchen. “How do you like it ?”

“Not poisoned.”

Madara snorted, he couldn’t help it. But he made the tea on his own, going through the cabinets to find what he needed, acting as if he was in his own place. It wasn’t that he was feeling over comfortable around here, this remained Tobirama Senju’s home after all, who knew what he might find ? But these moments were so calm that it was tricking his brain into thinking he was completely safe. Which he probably wasn’t. No one could know what went through that man’s brain, after all.

The tea smelled better than the one Tobirama had made, that was for sure and Madara found himself a bit mesmerized with it when he returned to the table with the Senju. Tobirama had grabbed a scroll and was frantically writing on it now, barely registering his return. Madara frowned, as he glanced at the scroll.

“Not on the clones anymore ?”

“I’ve thought of a sealing technique,” Tobirama explained, pushing the scroll so it was sitting right between them, orientating it so Madara could easily read it as well. “That would act as a barrier.”

Madara blinked. Then he frowned. “You’re going to have to be more technical. Seals aren’t developed among the Uchiha. We don’t use them often.”

Tobirama looked up, red eyes meeting black, a hint of surprise passing through these orbs, then he did as he was told. Asking Madara what he knew. Then sharing with him all that knowledge he had gathered along the years, with little restraints.

This was something Madara was craving for. All that knowledge, all the things he wanted to know about and how easy it all sounded when Tobirama was talking about it. Tobirama was a good teacher, that was for sure. Which was a surprising part of his personality, one Madara never imagined he’d witness. But again, just like that other time, Tobirama was sharing so much with him. Trusting. As if they had been allies for years already, as if the war was forgotten already. Madara wasn’t sure Tobirama felt anything similar, or if he merely enjoyed talking of this. He received an answer soon enough, though.

“Did I lose you yet ?”

Madara blinked, surprised with the tired tone in Tobirama’s voice. The he frowned. “Lose me ? That’s pretty basic, and I’m not as dumb as you obviously think I am.”

Tobirama remained silent, for a second. Then he rolled his eyes. “You’ve never tried teaching Hashirama anything, have you ?”

Madara couldn’t help laughing. He hadn’t indeed, and just imagining it triggered the ghost of a headache. Hashirama wasn’t stupid overall but .. there was that annoying innateness in his talent, he was gifted with a huge chakra amount and he had an easiness to use it freely. Madara had noticed it right away, when they met as kids. And it hadn’t changed at all, along the years, he now was growing houses with his Mokuton and laughed it off when he was asked how he did it, as if it was completely natural, as if he made no conscious effort for it.

Then, Madara focused on Tobirama again, and wondered how many times he tried teaching anything to his brother. Too many, probably, seeing his grimace. It made him smile.

“Continue,” Madara eventually told him, leaning forward a little and Tobirama seemed surprised for a second before he did just that. He went back to where he had stopped.

The tone had changed. The way he was explaining things as well. It had become more technical, more complex and Madara’s brain started to buzz with the whole thing. Not that it had become too hard for him to understand, he might not be an expert when it came to sealing techniques, but it was challenging now. And oh so much more interesting and Madara sipped at his cup of tea slowly, as he let Tobirama’s voice rush over him, and his words enter his mind with no resistance.

So much knowledge. So much to learn, to know about and Madara couldn’t stop wondering how much Tobirama could provide him with and how easily he was sharing it all with him. For a second, Madara wondered if Tobirama enjoyed the fact that he could teach him without restraints, without him having to interrupt all the time with questions. Knowing Hashirama, well. It surely wasn’t easy to teach him anything indeed.

It went on and on. Tobirama wouldn’t stop talking, not even when he managed to crack the selling barrier he thought about on his own, taking notes the whole time. Tobirama continued to ramble about the seals that would be needed to create the technique, as complex as they were and Madara all but drank his words.

That was until he noticed something about himself. He was starting to have a hard time looking at Tobirama’s face as a whole. Sometimes, his gaze would shift to Tobirama’s full lips, and his brain would whisper things he never imagined he’d think about. Like how soft looking they were. How nice.

How kissable.

That precise thought took him aback. Which wasn’t surprising, considering. Why would he think of how kissable Tobirama Senju’s lips were ? They were enemies. Well, not anymore but they had been so for a very long time and such things were impossible to forget. As well as the fact that Tobirama almost killed Izuna too. It made no sense. But.

All these words coming from Tobirama’s lips. All these intelligent sentences, all these theories he was coming up with, how entirely too smart the man was. Madara was entranced with it all, he was mesmerized and he swallowed hard, when Tobirama’s tone changed.

“Madara ?”

The Uchiha blinked, several times, as if waking up from a dream, he shook his head and looked up at Tobirama’s eyes. “What ?”

“I just asked you a question,” Tobirama groaned, obviously annoyed, looking away with a frown. “It’s getting late, I asked you if you’d like to stay for dinner.”

Madara swallowed hard. Then he nodded. Dinner sounded nice. Especially if it meant talking about jutsu theory more.

“That is settled, then,” Tobirama huffed, then he went back to what he had been talking about.

The interruption didn’t help with his thoughts, though. Especially not when Tobirama’s tongue darted out to wet his lips as he kept talking and talking and Madara looked away, hoping it would help him with his current situation.

Oh, how ashamed he was. To what ? Lust after Tobirama Senju ? Madara had no doubt, it was but a fleeting feeling triggered by their current situation. He always had been attracted to intelligent people, and he was realizing how smart Tobirama was. A genius, if he ever saw one, and it wasn’t easy to admit it to himself. Still. Still, this was the second time only they had managed to sit together and talk without insulting each other and Madara wasn’t sure how it happened to begin with but here he was. And what Tobirama kept rambling about was interesting, truly.

That was until Tobirama stopped talking again. Madara didn’t notice it right away. He was leaning his head in his palm, his eyes shifting to Tobirama’s lips more and more, as he couldn’t think of anything but them, while he kept his mind focused on the Senju’s words at the same time. Barely a distraction, really, but he couldn’t shake the feeling off either. He might not be comfortable with it but. He wasn’t stupid enough to ignore his own feelings. He was a Uchiha after all. Uchihas always lived up to their intense feelings.

Tobirama’s hand at the back of his head snapped him out of his thoughts and Madara’s eyes widened, all alarms going off in his brain. He didn’t have the time to react, though, before Tobirama’s delicious lips crashed on his, into a short but intense kiss, to which Madara managed to answer to. Somehow. Shinobi reflexes and all, probably.

“Are you going to focus, now ?” Tobirama’s voice came out as annoyed, his tone deep and he scoffed. “Or should I do it again ?”

“I, I,” Madara stammered, obviously caught red handed and he swallowed hard. “Why don’t you do it again ? I’m not sure I got it right the first time.”

Tobirama snorted, his cheeks turning pink with the embarrassment. But he didn’t kiss him again. He resumed his explanations, leaning back on his hand, in an open stance.

Madara wasn’t sure what to think of this all. He wasn’t sure why Tobirama would kiss him and he was half annoyed with it himself, seeing how it shouldn’t have happened. How he and Tobirama weren’t supposed to go along together to begin with. But he remained where he sat, listening to Tobirama’s explanations without interrupting him, ever, not even when the explanations became more complicated than before again.

Madara kissed the younger man goodnight, before he left, late that night. He’d remember Tobirama’s pink cheeks forever, as his sharingan flashed through his eyes before he turned away. He’d make sure to make them change color again, someday. Tomorrow, he hoped, when they had planned to meet again for more jutsu theory.


End file.
